housetersgumballfandomcom-20200213-history
Anais Watterson
Anais Watterson is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. Anais is the youngest and most intelligent member of the Watterson family. Despite being only four-years-old, she attends Elmore Junior High with her older brothers, Gumball and Darwin. Appearance Anais is a small, pink rabbit. She resembles her father, Richard, but she is much shorter in stature and has a more feminine appearance. Anais usually wears an orange dress with a white trim. She is one of the only Wattersons to wear footwear, along with Darwin and Granny Jojo. Personality Intelligence Anais is by far the most intelligent member of her family, although her young age prevents her from really being noticed by adults. She has been shown on numerous occasions to have a knack for solving problems, such as the time she figured a way out of her flooded house, and the time she developed a complex solution to solve the problem of getting her grandmother's luggage up a flight of stairs. Even though Anais is four-years-old, she still attends Elmore Junior High because of her extremely high IQ; however, she is not in the same class as her brothers and instead goes to a junior kindergarten class located elsewhere in the school. Anais is also a valued member of the school's Physics Club, and her vast knowledge of the subject has actually saved her from being vaporized by an enormous robot. She is so smart that the only person smarter than her is Bobert. She is a remarkably cunning strategist as well, revealed in the episode The Omniverse II, plotting elaborate schemes and decoying everybody's perceptions to achieve her goal. Though she is often underestimated due to her significantly young age, which she tends to use to her advantage. Maturity Anais can also be considered the most mature member of her family aside from her mother. She often takes care of her brothers in many ways, like helping them with their homework and making their breakfasts. Temper Anais has shown some signs of having her mother's fiery temper. When her brother accidentally lost her doll, she was extremely upset and demanding, threatening to tell their mother what had happened. On another occasion, after finally taking Granny Jojo's bags upstairs, when asked to bring them down she instead grew furious and kicked her suitcase out the window. Infantile tendencies Even though Anais' is very mature for her age, there are still some occasions where she reverts to childish behaviour. She is a huge fan of Daisy the Donkey, as evidenced by her Daisy plush toy and her extreme enthusiasm for the Daisy on Ice show. Appearances #The Naughty Nautical Neighbors Trivia *In "The Reef Blower" it is revealed that Anais helps Gumball and Darwin with their homework, and she also makes Gumball's and Darwin's breakfast every morning. *In some preview pictures, she has whiskers like the rest of her family, but in the show, she doesn't. This was likely a late change that the creators made for an unknown reason, possibly to make her look younger or cuter. *She also has a doll named Daisy until the end of "The Omniverse I," but for some reason she still had Daisy in "The Nature Pants." This may be because the US is airing them out of production order. *Her name has two different pronunciations in the show: it's usually pronounced according to the name's French origin ('An-ni-ese'), but is occasionally pronounced according to English phonetics ('An-ni-is') instead, usually by Darwin. *Anais, like her mother, seems to have anger issues as seen in "The Omniverse I," "The Penny's Rocket," and the Elmore Stream-It video "Annoying Brother". *Anais is based on and named after creator Ben Bocquelet's younger sister, Anais Bocquelet, who works as a computer programmer. Category:Wattersons Category:Female Category:Rabbits Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:2D Characters Category:Kids